riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred (The Obsessed Album)
Sacred is the fourth studio album by Maryland doom metal band The Obsessed. Released in 2017 via Relapse Records it is the band's first album in nearly 23 years, their last being The Church Within in 1994. Background The origins of Sacred date back to 2015 when Spirit Caravan were still an active band. The lineup on that tour had worked the songs Be The Night, Sacred and Razor Wire into their live sets with the intent of composing a new record but by early 2016 when Brian Costantino joined the band The Obsessed had re-formed and those songs were carried over into the new album in the works. After a tour of the United States in 2016 the band went into the studio throughout the summer recording Sacred, announcing on 24 May they would sign a deal with Relapse Records. By the time recording was finished Dave Sherman would leave the band. The lineup of Wino, Costantino and Raley appear in promotional material and the "Sacred" music video. On 26 May 2016 Relapse Records released a demo version of new song "Be The Night". On 1 December 2016 the band released a re-recorded version of "Sodden Jackal" (From the Sodden Jackal EP) as part of Adult Swim Singles.BlabbermouthAccessed 10 April 2017 On 7 February 2017 a single for the new song "Razor Wire" was released, following with "Punk Crusher" on 4 March and an official music video for "Sacred" on the day of the album's release. Along with the songs carried over from Spirit Caravan and Sodden Jackal, a song that Wino "wanted to do justice" the song "Cold Blood" was also a song written in the early 80s era of The Obsessed (Mainly only appearing on demos), a song that Wino had written "all the way back to when I was 17 or 18 years old".My Global MindAccessed 10 April 2017 "It's Only Money" is a Thin Lizzy cover while deluxe bonus track "Crossroader" is a Mountain cover. Tracklist CD/LP Version *1. Sodden Jackal (4:23) (Weinrich) *2. Punk Crusher (3:43) (Weinrich / Costantino) *3. Sacred (5:11) (Weinrich) *4. Haywire (2:24) (Weinrich) *5. Perseverance of Futility (4:02) (Weinrich) *6. It's Only Money (2:34) (Phil Lynott) *7. Cold Blood (4:47) (Weinrich) *8. Stranger Things (6:21) (Weinrich / Costantino) *9. Razor Wire (3:32) (Weinrich) *10. My Daughter My Sons (3:34) (Weinrich) *11. Be The Night (2:11) (Weinrich) *12. Interlude (0:27) (Weinrich) Deluxe Version *A1. Sodden Jackal (4:23) *A2. Punk Crusher (3:43) *A3. Sacred (5:11) *A4. Haywire (2:24) *B1. Perseverance of Futility (4:02) *B2. Cold Blood (4:47) *B3. On So Long (9:06) *C1. Razor Wire (3:32) *C2. It's Only Money (2:34) *C3. My Daughter My Sons (3:34) *C4. Interlude (0:27) *D1. Stranger Things (6:21) *D2. Be The Night (2:11) *D3. Crossroader (4:33) (Pappalardi / Collins) Personnel *'Scott Weinrich' - Electric Guitar, Acoustic Guitar, Vocals, Producer, Interior Artwork *'Brian Costantino' - Drums, Vocals, Producer *'Dave Sherman' - Bass, Vocals, Producer *'Frank "The Punisher" Marchand' - Producer, Recording, Mixing *'Rob Queen' - Producer, Additional vocals on "Punk Crusher". *'Alan Douches' - Mastering *'Orion Landau' - Cover Art. Versions * Digipak CD * Blood Red LP (1500 copies) * Black LP * Clear 2xLP (100 copies, not available to the public) * Gold 2xLP (300 copies, retail exclusive) * Black/Red/Gold Splatter Deluxe 2LP (250 copies) * Red Blood/Metallic Gold Splatter Deluxe 2LP (750 copies) * Clear Deluxe 2LP (100 copies, not available to the public) * Blue/Red Transparent Deluxe 2LP (600 copies) References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Doom Metal Category:Hard Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Blues Rock Category:Punk Rock Category:The Obsessed Category:Wino